Hurt
by AlwaysNotUpdating
Summary: The Junkyard is thrown into pandemonium as the atmosphere grows steadily eerie. All this happens because of one queen. But is she a savior? Or the bane of existence? R&R please. Rated T for kind of gothic material. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still sad. I'll probably be writing these stupid, sad blabbers for quite awhile. Sorry! If you want something happier, read my other story, Social Problems. Lots of fun and happy stuff there!**

The lonely figure cut an impressive figure against the sweet glow of the moon. At a closer look, it would be discovered that the figure was merely a cat. A rustic black cat with tints of red in her fur sat patiently watching the moon. Her gaze was so intense that it seemed that she was waiting for the moon to move or perform a trick. Drops of tears edges out of her eyes and streamed down her face steadily.

* * *

Coricopat and Tantomile sat at the edge of the Junkyard looking up at the mysterious cat. They watched her until the moon disappeared and dawn was upon them. The cat finally turned away to leave her gazing spot.

Munkustrap approached the Mystical Twins who seemed oblivious to his presence. At least, it seemed so, for a moment later they spoke together not missing a beat. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I am deeply concerned", Munkustrap replied a little surprised. He continued in what he must have thought was a sympathetic voice. "The morning is nearly upon us and you two have not rested yet."

"Neither have you", Coricopat pointed out. Although that sentence was quite disrespectful and straightforward, Coricopat's voice was still mellifluous. Tantomile nodded her head in agreement to his very good point.

"It's hard to sleep some days", Munkustrap said evasively. "Hey, who's that up there?"

Three heads turned to the rooftop where the queen was still sitting. The movement seemed perfectly coordinated when it was truly by coincidence (at least Munkustrap's movements were). As if knowing, the mysterious queen turned her head to meet their eyes. Even though all three of the cats below in the Junkyard had excellent sight, the face of the queen was hidden in the dark shadows of the night. The only parts of her visible were her eyes. Her eyes were two orbs of brightness that held pain and suffering.

As abruptly as she had turned around, she left the rooftop. Munkustrap looked at the Mystical Twins expecting an explanation. After all, they were mystical with an extraordinary sense of premonition. Tantomile shook her head gently and together, Coricopat and her left Munkustrap behind.

"Who was that?" Munkustrap thought aloud.

* * *

The sun rose as usual (of course) the next day with beaming rays that flooded happiness over the land. Yet, even with the rays of brightness, there seemed to be something off. Something was terribly wrong and even the Twins didn't know what was happening. Everyone in the Junkyard suspected that Macavity probably had a hand in the situation. There were no certainties but Munkustrap took no chance. The security was tightened and patrols of cats were seen strolling about at night.

All this chaos happened just because of a sense of foreboding. Munkustrap and Admetus, the heads of security, were sure that nothing wrong could happen now. But things never turn out the way you think it will.

One night the two cats on patrol, Plato and Demeter, caught a kitten trying to leave the Junkyard. When Plato heard a rustling noise he had immediately pounced in the general direction of the scuffling and landed on an embarrassed Electra. Demeter dragged Electra to see Munkustrap as Plato asked if he had hurt her at all.

When Munkustrap found Electra caught red-handed in an attempt to leave the Junkyard, he was angry. Actually, angry would be quite an understatement to express his feelings at that moment. He was outraged, relieved and sad. The mix of feelings tore at his heart and the claw of fear scraped against his chest.

He was outraged at the prospect of a kitten trying to leave the Junkyard, leaving the rest at risk. He was relieved that it wasn't the kitten from the previous night up on the rooftops. That queen was one he would never forget, especially her eyes. The sad eyes that had stared at him and captured him. But the other part, sad, was because she wasn't the queen. Not that he had a special thing for Electra or anything, but finding the queen seemed important for some odd reason that he couldn't fathom.

Electra merely cowered down in embarrassment and humility as Munkustrap ranted on and on about safety procedures, etc. Demeter and Plato attempted to leave but Munkustrap stopped them with a motion of his paw.

"You two go to sleep, I'll get another patrol for tonight. Thank you for all your help." Munkustrap muttered words quickly as he ushered them both out of the den. He wheeled back to Electra and laid down his ultimatum, "If you ever pull something like this again, I'll have to punish you."

"Sorry", Electra murmured, truly sorry for what she had done. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and spoke, wearily, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

While Electra had created the distraction, it had provided sufficient time for a certain queen to escape the limits of the Junkyard. The queen left for the high rooftops and once again gazed either lovingly or obsessively at the moon. Stars twinkled around the sky as she thought about her life. There was a numbness that she had lurking around in her chest. One that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried.

Sometimes she feared that she could no longer feel anything, for long years had hardened her beyond that level. When there was nothing to be felt, wouldn't there be no meaning to life? The queen looked at the sharp edges of metal that stuck from the rooftop. She extended her paw to touch the metal. Just as her soft flesh scraped against the metal, she felt a pleasant stinging. Closely examining her bleeding paw she was happy to know that she was not entirely numb. Not yet, anyway.

Things never turn out the way you expect them to.

**Please review. It would make my day. Seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally continuing. If anyone still reads, thank you!**

**To my kind, lovely reveiwers, I hope you are still reading.**

**To Xx_Bombi_xX: Not a oneshot anymore. Thanks though!**

**To halloweenbaby: The queen is a surprise...sort of. It's for later.**

**To Misto4ever: Continuage. Maybe it's Demeter, maybe not. Nothing is definite. **

**Note: Sort of a transitioning chapter.  
**

* * *

The next morning Munkustrap took a head count only to discover that there were two kittens missing. One was Pouncival, who was probably up to no good pranks. The other was Etcetera who was probably with Pouncival learning how to be foolish and mischievous at the same time. Munkustrap was literally foaming at the mouth. Any vain or foolish attempt to calm him down was lost in the space.

Alonzo stepped up and told Munkustrap in a calm voice, "I'll go find the two little brats."

"Take Victoria with you just in case Etcetera decides to be difficult", Munkustrap snarled. Etcetera was going through one of the rebellious phases and only her friends knew how to calm her down. Alonzo tried to look casual as he said, "Victoria twisted her paw this morning when a certain tom pounced on her."

"Which one?" Munkustrap demanded all ready to fire his mouth off at that tom. Alonzo shrugged and tried to sound convincing, "Does it really matter, Munkustrap? I mean, seriously it was only-"

"Who?" He merely repeated.

"Mungojerrie", Alonzo whispered and Munkustrap started to leave, no doubt to find Mungojerrie and give him a piece of his mind. Alonzo stopped him quickly and asked, "Should I go by myself then?"

"Take Electra, wait, no."

"Munkustrap?"

"Take what's her name", Munkustrap struggled to find the name. Sometimes Alonzo thought that Munkustrap truly was losing his mind, but then the sparks of his brilliance would shine through the muddled confusion. Alonzo knew that whenever Munkustrap had forgotten a specific Jellicle's name, it was best to leave him alone until he remembered. There was one time that Mungojerrie had made the mistake of correcting him. Munkustrap had snarled low in his throat and mentally marked Mungojerrie as an enemy. Whenever there were rewards to be handed out, Mungojerrie, unsurprisingly, was last to receive the gift. Like the big trout Admetus had landed once. Mungojerrie got part of the tail which was completely inedible.

"Jemima", Munkustrap exclaimed as he remembered the name of the queen. Alonzo nodded and left to find Jemima while Munkustrap scratched his head trying to remember which tom he had been itching to reprimand and attack. When his mind came up as blank as a wiped off slate, he shrugged and forgot about the whole ordeal.

* * *

Alonzo and Jemima left to find Etcetera and Pouncival. While walking, Alonzo realized how much Jemima had changed since the day Grizabella had died. She had gradually became quieter until words were so sparse that her voice came out hoarse whenever she spoke. Alonzo attempted to make conversation with the queen.

"So where might they be hiding?"

Jemima's only answer was a shrug. Alonzo thought, _Come to think of it, she hasn't chased Tugger in a long time._ There was something definitely wrong with her, Alonzo decided.

"Are you alright?"

She looked surprised and asked in her hoarse voice, "What?"

"Are you alright?" Alonzo repeated patiently. Jemima spaced out for a moment before asking, "Why?"

"Why do I ask?" Alonzo said. "Well, you seem distracted."

She merely shrugged and began to walk at a faster pace. It clearly meant that she didn't want to talk about that anymore and Alonzo immediately understood. They both continued to search for the evasive Pouncival and hyper Etcetera to no avail. Finally as the sky began to darken, Alonzo sat down and sighed heavily. "This is going to take forever."

Jemima sat down a little bit away from him and began to groom her paw. The thoughtless gesture offended Alonzo a bit. It was as if she didn't care if they were found or not. He opened his mouth and hissed, "Do you know where they might be?"

"Alleys", she said hoarsely yet again. Alonzo nodded and they continued to search for the missing ones.

* * *

Munkustrap was getting some sleep after the long day, but his sleep was disturbed by a nightmare. The queen who had watched the moon was haunting him in his sleep. In the dream he had finally seen her face, or what he thought was her face. Her face was twisted into a grotesque form with a twitching eye. It was hideous to look at her, but her phantom appearance tortured Munkustrap. He felt that this queen was someone he knew, but his mind wandered. The scene of his nightmare quickly changed to when he saw a Pollicle attack Old Deuteronomy. He awoke screaming bloody murder. Demeter entered hurriedly and asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap screamed with bloodshot eyes. "I'll tell you what's wrong."

"Shhh!" Demeter attempted to quiet him.

"That bloody phantom queen", Munkustrap screamed again. Plato ripped the curtain covering the entrance of the den and jumped into the room ready to attack. When it became clear that the only threat was Munkustrap and his flailing limbs, Plato exchanged a look with Demeter. They nodded in unison and jumped onto Munkustrap's back until he fell into submission.

* * *

As Alonzo and Jemima walked through the alleys there was utter silence around them. Suddenly Alonzo tensed quickly and in a flash he pounced towards a pile of tires. There was a squeal of pain that definitely was not from Alonzo. Jemima rushed over to see Alonzo holding Pouncival by the ear.

"Let go of me", Pouncival shrieked in a very undignified manner. Etcetera attempted to leave but Jemima jumped directly into her path. Etcetera pouted and squealed, "I thought you were my friend!"

"We've spent 5 friggen hours searching for you two. If she wasn't your friend she would have clawed you into bloody ribbons by now", Alonzo answered in a tired tone. Etcetera maintained her pout as Jemima signaled her to follow them back to the Junkyard. Pouncival wasn't as cooperative as Etcetera, so Alonzo dragged him along.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Alonzo asked nonchalantly which was quite odd for him. Usually he was straightforward and got directly to the point no matter how embarrassing it was for the others. Pouncival pouted, which was usually Etcetera's way of getting out of things, but it worked well enough in this case. Alonzo rolled his eyes up to the sky but said no more of the matter.

* * *

Demeter became increasingly worried about Munkustrap. He was falling into some sort of craziness that she couldn't stop. The tender, loving tom she had grown to love had begun to change into a weary, anxious dictator. The absolute worst part of it, Demeter realized, was her helplessness against his madness.

If no one intervened to help the black and white tabby, after Old Deuteronomy, everything would go wrong. Horribly wrong.

**A/N: Well, kind of giving it away, but in the next chapter everything is going to, "...go wrong. Horribly wrong."**

**Review please! Authors get money, Fanfic Authors get reviews! I personally prefer reviews. So please!?!?  
**


End file.
